Tienes una carta
by Gwen i Miina
Summary: Dos chicas que se cartean... cotilleos, aventura, AMOR y mucho humor... R/R! =D
1. Claire 1

Bienvenidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gwen: Este es el segundo fic q hacemos juntas Rinoa y yo (snif, snif, lloro de la emoción...)  
  
Rinoa: Espero que ese lo terminemos hermanita, SNIF...  
  
Gwen: Oye, que esto no es un funeral, no nos vayamos a poner sentimentales y muramos ahogadas en nuestras propias lágrimas.........  
  
Rinoa: que poetica... no me hables de funerales (cedric...) vayamos al grano querida!! MUAJAJAJ  
  
Gwen: (en un susurro: dios, está loca, ¿cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes?) ¿Qué decías? Ah, sí, al grano, al grano... tu primera, mi amor...  
  
Rinoa: JUA JUA JUA! *Rinoa va riendo por el suelo haciendo la croqueta* Quiero decir que... ese fic son las cartas entre Claire (escritas por Gwen) y Lindsey (escritas por mi). Ahora continua tu.  
  
Gwen: ok! Vamos, lo mejor será q, si aún no lo habéis leído (¿a qué esperáis?) vayáis directamente al fic de Rinoa "Visita inesperada", en el que aparece Lindsey (en realidad es la protagonista, jejej) y un montón de chicos guapos.......... (os ayudará a comprender este fic y poneros en situación, aunque tal vez tb lo entendáis con solo leer este)  
  
Rinoa: Lindsey va a Hogwarts, y desde allí se escribe con su mejor amiga de Beauxbatons, Claire... Así que... No os hagamos esperar más!!!!!  
  
Gwen: Por cierto: esta primera carta la recibe Lindsey el día de su cumpleaños (cap. 9) e incluye una felicitación...  
  
  
  
- ·._.·´*`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!!  
  
  
  
¡Felicidades Lindsey!  
  
Para que sepas que no nos olvidamos de tí... (aunque tu no podrías decir lo mismo...)  
  
Desde Beauxbatons te deseamos que pases un cumpleaños estupendo, a pesar de que no estes ya entre nosotros (snif, snif...) ejem... ya sé que no estás muerta!!!  
  
Felices 15!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Feliz cumple, Lindsey!! Acuérdate de nosotros en Hogwarts.  
  
Pierre  
  
  
  
Para mi brujita favorita,  
  
Anne-Laure  
  
  
  
  
  
Abrazos y muchos, muchos, muchos tirones de oreja para la mejor domadora de Beauxbatons (y parte del extranjero)  
  
Rachel  
  
  
  
  
  
Muchos besos, campeona!  
  
Justine  
  
  
  
  
  
Felicidades, pequeña!  
  
Marc  
  
P.D.: ... siempre serás mi pequeña...  
  
  
  
Muchas felicidades de alguien que te quiere mucho (y tu lo sabes;)  
  
Claire  
  
  
  
- ·._.·´*`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Hola Lindsey!  
  
Ya habrás leído la postal, pero deja que me repita...  
  
¡Felicidades, guapísima!  
  
Espero de todo corazón (que cursi, jejej...) que pases un día genial. Me encantaría poder estar contigo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que te has acordado de nosotros, supongo que ya debes estar bien acompañada... ¿me equivoco? Conociéndote, todo Hogwarts debe saber ya quién es esa chica nueva. ¿Has causado mucho revuelo? ¿Te has metido en muchos líos? ¿Has conocido al "famoso" Harry Potter?  
  
Por aquí todo sigue igual. Ya estamos en 5º, por supuesto, y hay algún profe nuevo. En Alquímia se fue el profesor Besson, y ahora tenemos a René Hardy, una chica joven y muy simpática, y no veas el interés que despierta entre el sector masculino... ¡Ya nadie hace campana!  
  
Marc me manda recuerdos para ti (aparte de las felicitaciones). Le he dicho que te escriba, pero "le da palo". Creo que echa de menos tener a alguien tan loco como tu para "compartir locuras". Sobre todo se queja de que ya no tiene rival para jugar a la Play adaptada de baterias mágicas, y ya se ha pasado todo el Tekken 4.  
  
Yo echo de menos las partidas de cartas hasta las tantas, o cuando nos quedabamos leyendo en el patio por la noche... A Anne-Laure no le gustan las cartas, y Justine prefiere dormir para estar bien atenta a las clases. Y ya sabes que Rachel y yo nunca hemos sido especialmente amigas. Suerte de los chicos!  
  
En Hogwarts, debe haber fiesta para Halloween, no? Genial, doble fiesta, eh? Nosotros hemos logrado que permitan decorar la escuela (Uuuuuh! Ni te imaginas!) y creo que el viernes o el sábado se hará un baile, pero nada del estilo EUA total. No habrá disfraces, ni vestidos de gala. Simplemente vienen los "Rock Wizards" y luego un grupo que creo que es gótico, o algo así, que se llaman "Nightwish". No sé, pero me suena que es muggle... tal vez actuen en todas partes.  
  
Oh! Lo siento, Lindsey, pero tengo que ir a clase... te dejo.  
  
Muchos besos y escribe pronto!!!  
  
  
  
Claire  
  
  
  
-·._.·´*`·._.·-  
  
  
  
  
  
N/Autoras:  
  
Rinoa: Dejad review!!! Y alabad, en ese caso, el arte de Gwen!!!!!  
  
Gwen: vamos, vamos, me voy a poner colorada.... *^^* jejej, tb podéis alabar a Rinoa, por, eh..., weno, por su estupendo y genial fic, por supuesto (leed, leed) y por el próximo capítulo que, por supuesto, es la respuesta de Lindsey a su amiga francesa...  
  
Rinoa: *Rinoa ata las manos de Gwen a la silla para que no se enrolle más...* gracias por leer y recordad... REVIEW!!!  
  
Gwen: Muajajajaja!!! Aún puedo escribir con los pies, jejejej!!!!  
  
Rinoa: O_OU esta locaaaaaa!!!!! (tendré que taparle la boca con un pañuelo...)  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
.||.  
  
.||.  
  
.\/. 


	2. Lindsey 1

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

Claire!!!!! Holaaaaa!!!!!!

Lo siento!! Se que no tengo ninguna buena excusa para no haberte escrito antes... (bueno, buena quizá un par de excusas grises...) _

Muchas gracias por la postal!!! A todos!! (Aunque me supongo que les tuviste que perseguir para que escrivieran ¿eh?) manda besos a Anne-Laure ("Vaga, no te vas a romper las uñas para escribir! ;)"), Justine ("Si estudias tanto se te derritirá el cerebro :P"), a Rachel ("Un tirón de orejas a ti tb!" (ya sabemos que es un poco basta pero es simpatica...)), a Pierre ("como quieres que me acuerde de vosotros?? Quien eres?? JUAJUAJUA. Claro!") y a Marc ("sin comentarios :P").

Si que te echo de menos!! Aunque eso no quita que no esté mal acompañada... jujuju...

Las respuestas a las preguntas son: sí, sí y sí. Me encanta ese colegio! Y las aventuras! Harry me dice loca porque me emociono con las aventurillas... sí, sí, Harry Potter!! Aunque la verdad, es muy simpatico, lo imaginaba más guapo... jejejej, prefiero su mejor amigo, jajaj, me llevo mejor con él, y con sus hermanos (los de Ron) más, la chica, Ginny, es de nuestra edad, pero aunque va un curso atrás somos muy amigas, y Fred y George (dos años mayores, y son gemelos!) son geniales! Seguro que a Marc le caían bien, siempre gastan bromas. Y bueno, me dejé Hermione, creo que le gusta Ron, y a él ella, pero siempre se pelean.

También esta Draco, es el peor enemigo de Harry y esta muy bueno, es serio, pero me cae bien. Y bueno... ya ves que dejé para el final el de los ojitos grises (aunque... Draco también los tiene grises...) se llama Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Fue el campeón de Hogwarts, si le preguntas a Fleur, puede hablarte de él.

Entre todos ellos (menos Draco) me han regalado... ¡Una saeta de fuego 2! ¡¡Es genial!! No te lo creeras... pero soy la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor!!!!! (mi casa, y la de Harry, Hermione y los Weasley –Ron y demás-).

Por lo menos aquí teneis a los chicos contentos... en ese cole no hay ningún profe guapo (aunque con los alumnos me conformo!).

Argg! Dale una patada a Marc de mi parte!! Como que le da palo? Le escañare! Tráelo que lo mato! Podriais venir... Por Navidad, tu y Marc... Anda, preguntaselo a tus padres!!!

No he tenido tiempo de jugar a la Play casi, se ha pasado el Tekken 4??? Preguntale que sale en el video e Howarang!!! Y dile... (se va a morir de envidia) MI PADRE ME HA REGALADO EL FINAL FANTASY X!!!!!! Y me ha enviado la Play 2!!!!! Lo que pasa es que aun no he podido jugar...T_T

Ahhh!!!!! Yo también te echo de menos!!! Claire!!!!!!!! T^T

Si que hemos hecho fiesta de Halloween, ayer, y son las tantas y yo tumbada en la cama oyendo las quejas de Parvati (compañera de habitación junto con Lavender y Hermione). Aqui tampoco nos hemos disfrazado, que lástima!

Haréis baile?? Que guay!! Nosotros también, el día de Navidad y... aún no tengo pareja!! (Aunque me lo han pedido un par de chicos...O.o) Vienen "Rock Wizards"??? Que guay! Y "Nightwish" si que es muggle y famoso, pero no es mi estilo (donde esten los Blue... (Cedric me ha regalado su cd!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_;)) Aquí vienen un grupo... "las brujas de no-se-qué..."

¿Sabes que Vold... el-que-no-debe-ser-escrito (XD) atacó a unos centauros cerca de Hogwarts? Estamos investigando!!! Yo estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid, un profesor (mi favorito, y no, no es guapo) con Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando sucedió y pudimos verlo. Ya te contaré!!!

Bueno, me despido... muchos besos Claire, y lo siento por no haber escrito... recuerda de mandarle un beso a cada uno y su mensaje... ¡Sobre todo a Marc! A ver que dice...

Adiós!!!!! MUAAAAAC!

Lindsey

P.D.: Siento la mala letra, pero tengo sueño y Parvati me da prisa...

-·._.·´*`·._.·-

N/Autoras:

Rinoa: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias Geo!!! Ets la primera i única en posar review!!!! Muahahahah! Pero es igual... perque no el pensabem publicar!!! XD

Gwen: Buenas!!!! Pues si, la verdad, es que empezamos escribiéndonos cartas yo y mi hermana (Si, si, Rinoa)... es q nos aburrimos y claro, ya se sabe... ¿¿¿Tu crees que es normal escribirte cartas con tu hermana como si fueramos personajes de Harry Potter??? Yo no, pero así es la vida...

Por cierto, estaba pensando en escribir yo un fic con las aventuras de Claire y los demás en Beauxbatons, pero no lo tengo muy claro... ¿que pensáis vosotros?

Rinoa: Te aprovechas de que estoy quedando para ver Harry Potter 2 por segunda vez para esxplicarles tu vida!!!! XD Venga nada más de mi parte... Que disfruteis y dejad review!! :)

Gwen: Casi m'oblido,.... ¡Gràcies Rakshah! Ets la millor!!! Farem un club de fans d'autores q adoren els reviews de la Rakshah!!!!!!

 BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!

.||.

.||.

.\/.


End file.
